


It's Always Been You and Me

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, the biggest dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Time slips away from the two best friends. As they get busier with their careers, they grow apart but the feelings they have for each other only get stronger. What happens when those feelings finally break free.A journey over 15 years of friendship between Crowley and Aziraphale starting in university and hopefully ending up with each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	It's Always Been You and Me

**Meeting in university**

Crowley’s first official day of university is exhausting. All of his classes are interesting, but he really wasn’t expecting to actually start learning anything today. He thought they’d start off going over the syllabus. That was not the case. All but one of his classes actually began and he already has assignments due at the end of the week. Now, on his way back to his dorm, he finds himself wondering how his roommate’s day has gone. Which is a weird thought to have. Crowley's used to being a lone wolf. It’s not that he didn’t have friends per se, he just prefers being alone. He was a little miffed when he learned that he had a roommate. He was hoping they wouldn’t show up. They showed up. _He_ showed up. Crowley had stepped out to get some coffee and came back to the blond unpacking on the empty side of the room. He was so bubbly and his fashion tastes were questionable at best if what he was wearing was anything to go by. Crowley scowled at him, but instead of leaving Crowley alone, his roommate took it as a challenge to be as nice as possible to him. He tried putting on a tough act like always, but the other saw through it and talked to him regardless. Now Crowley is _fond_ of this person. He likes this blond guy who dresses strangely for an 18 year old. He’s since opened up a little to the other during the week they moved and settled in. 

He reaches the dorm and opens the door. Inside is his roommate, Aziraphale, reading a book and sipping what Crowley assumes is tea from the campus cafe judging by the logo on the cup. Hearing the door open, the blond looks up.

“Oh, hello Crowley,” he says with a beaming smile. “How was your first official day?”

“Ngk. Didn’t expect to actually do anything in class if I’m being honest. Have an assignment due Friday.”

Crowley walks over to his bed and throws down his backpack. While he reclines, he notices a similar cup to Aziraphale’s on their shared bedside table. He points to it, silently asking the blond what it is. Aziraphale sees what Crowley is pointing at and responds.

“I thought I’d pick you up some coffee while I was out. I know you prefer it over tea. I do hope I got it right,” he says fretfully. 

The redhead snatches the cup and takes a big gulp. It’s perfect. He shouldn’t be as shocked as he is given how kind his roommate has been, but it’s strange in the sense they essentially just met. Normal roommates as opposite as them should hate each other, but that’s just not the case. 

“Thanks, Aziraphale.” He takes another drink, and Aziraphale uses this time to reply to Crowley’s earlier statement.

“I must admit I was a little surprised as well that some teachers give out assignments on the first day. But I am very thrilled with all my classes so far!”

“Yeah, me too. Mine weren’t so bad. What sucks is the reading assignment I have due. I don’t even have the books yet and I know I’m gonna hate it.”

“Maybe we can study together,” Aziraphale exclaims. “We could go to the library—”

“Whoa, let me stop you right there. Anthony J. Crowley does not study in libraries. I cram everything into the last possible minute,” he boasts.

“What does the “J” stand for?” Aziraphale asks, seemingly stuck on that particular statement. 

“Uh, s’just a J, really. Anyway, that’s not what we’re talking about. You’re not catching me in a library, studying.” He crosses his arm like he’s made a point. 

Aziraphale’s brain catches up with the rest of what Crowley said.

“My dear fellow, cramming may have worked in high school, but it won’t work now.” Crowley just rolls his eyes, but the other ignores it and continues. “I think we could have fun. Please. Just try it once. With me, obviously.” He pushes out his bottom lip. Ugh. Aziraphale looks adorable. How’s he supposed to deny the blond when he looks like that?

Crowley learns that day that he can’t tell Aziraphale no when the blond pouts like that. The next day is the start of their weekly study sessions that last the next 4 years of university. 

**4 years later**

The years at university seem to fly by and now graduation is here. Much to the surprise of no one, Crowley and Aziraphale show up together, even if they’ll have to sit apart due to the first letter of their last names. You never see one without the other ever since their first days at university. From then on, every year they requested to have each other as roommates. They studied together. They had every meal together. Sure, they hung around others as well. Crowley even convinced Aziraphale to go to a party here and there. They are the best of friends and now they’ve finally graduated. 

“So, what are your summer plans, angel?” Ah, yes. _Angel._ The nickname Crowley had given Aziraphale years ago. Rarely did he call Aziraphale by his real name anymore.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.” He looks like he’s about to cry. Crowley grows worried.

“Angel, what’s wrong?” 

“Mmm..well...you know how I wanted to learn bookbinding and how to repair books, but our campus didn’t offer any courses?” Crowley nods. “Well, I’ve found one. It’s not a university course. More like a one year apprenticeship, you could say. Starting in August.”

“That’s great! But I fail to see why you’re upset about that.” Aziraphale steels himself.

“It’s not in London, dear. It’s in Oxford. The place I’m going is Oxford. We won’t get to see each other all the time.” He looks at Crowley sadly.

“Bollocks. We’ll still meet up. You can get the tube and I can drive. We can visit each other on the weekends!”

“Really? You’d do that for me?” He asks knowing full well Crowley absolutely would do that for him.

Crowley smiles. “Of course, angel. You know I’d do anything for you.”

Aziraphale sniffles, “I know.”

“Plus, we have all summer to hang out as much as we want. Remember that flat I was looking at getting? I got it! You can stay with me until you have to go.”

“Oh, Crowley. Thank you!” He pulls Crowley into a tight hug and he can feel the other smile into his neck. 

**Aziraphale’s Big Move**

August gets here much faster than they anticipated. Seems like summer just started. Crowley actually offered to drive Aziraphale to Oxford, but Aziraphale pointed out that Crowley most likely wouldn’t leave. He agreed, but as he watched Aziraphale get on the tube, they promised each other that Crowley would drive up first thing this Saturday. They wave goodbye to one another. Crowley walks back to his car. He keeps thinking about how he should have told Aziraphale how he feels about him. He’s had a crush on his best friend for years now. Just never could work up the courage to say anything before. Now his best friend lives nearly an hour and a half away and is going to be busy most of the time. He’ll just have to tell him once he moves back. What’s one more year? Just then thunder crashes and rain starts pouring down. Crowley hurries to his car and rips open the door. He sighs looking out at the heavy rain. It’s going to be a long week. They’ll make it work. They always do. 

Aziraphale watches Crowley for as long as possible until he’s too small to see. He closes his eyes and leans against the window. He should have told him. He should have told Crowley how he feels. It’s been years and he still has this crush. Why couldn’t he say anything? There were so many opportunities and now he’s moving away for the first time in years and his best friend isn’t with him. He opens his eyes, looking around. Thankfully there is no one near him to see the tears silently fall down his face. He goes over all the times he could have said something. Anything. He’ll just have to tell him when he moves back and they can be together properly. Aziraphale can’t imagine if for whatever reason Crowley did return his feelings, how it would feel being in a long distance relationship. A long distance friendship is already hard enough and it’s not even been 20 minutes! No, he’ll keep this secret for a little while longer. Until then, he has Saturday to look forward to and it couldn’t come fast enough.

**The Reunion**

So much happened during the year the friends were apart. Crowley got a paid internship at a digital marketing company. Of course when Aziraphale found out they celebrated on the weekend when he went to visit. As for Aziraphale himself, he took to bookbinding like a duck to water. He did so well in fact that the person teaching him didn’t believe he’d never done it before. Suffice to say things were going well for the boys. Aziraphale also started working at a local bookstore to get more experience which meant he worked some weekends. Crowley was of course proud of him. They still saw each other, but every other weekend instead of every weekend. 

Finally, after nearly a year and a half, Aziraphale is back in London permanently. He had been secretly looking for places to stay and for a job. He found a little flat that was just above a bookshop in Soho. Said bookshop was also hiring. It was his lucky day. The owner was so impressed with his knowledge and skill that he was hired on the same day. Aziraphale moves in within a few days and now he wants to surprise Crowley. He decides to give him a call. 

While swamped with work, Crowley barely notices his mobile vibrating. Who would even be calling? Everyone he knows is either working or knows he’s at work. He looks down at the screen. Why would he be calling right now? Is everything okay? With that thought he answers the phone. 

“Angel?” He croaks.

“Hello Crowley! I was just ringing you to see what you were up to.” Crowley looks at his phone and puts it back to his ear and responds.

“I’m at work..”

“Oh, silly me. Of course you’re at work.” And Crowley hates how sad Aziraphale sounds. 

“I thought you would be at work by now too.”

“Oh, no no no! Actually, I’m nearby.” Crowley nearly falls out of his chair. He doesn’t understand why Aziraphale would be here.

“Oh my God! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to town? We could get lunch,” but then Crowley remembers all the work he needs to get done. “Ugh, well it will have to be a quick lunch, angel. I’m sorry. It’s the busiest day. If I had known-” 

“Dear, it’s fine. Doesn’t have to be today,” Aziraphale says calmly.

“Nope. We’re doing lunch, angel. A short lunch, but a lunch.”

Aziraphale hesitates for a second. The plan was to surprise Crowley yes, but to also confess his feelings. How exactly does one go about saying, _by the way I now live and work in Soho. Oh also I’ve been in love with you for years I think._ He shakes himself out of that thought and says, “Yes, okay. A quick lunch. If you’re sure.” They decide to meet up at an old favorite cafe of theirs.

Crowley sees Aziraphale buttoned-up as always and smirks. Not that Crowley could say much now. He was always wearing a suit and tie nowadays compared to his university days when he wore more casual clothes. He idly wonders what Aziraphale will think of him in a suit. Crowley is so excited seeing his friend that he doesn’t notice Aziraphale nervously wringing his hands. 

“Angel!” He starts to pick up the pace as he draws closer to his angel. His? Well, not technically. He would like that, but he still has to tell Aziraphale about his feelings. He thought about saying something today, but it wouldn’t be the right moment. He only has 20 minutes. All too soon he’s standing in front of his best friend. He pulls him into a tight hug and then they go inside. 

“It’s so good to see you, dear.”

“It’s great to see you too, angel.” Crowley rests his chin in his hand.

“So, tell me about what you’ve been up to, Crowley. You said it’s been very busy.” 

Crowley tells him everything from how new bosses have shaken things up and not in a good way. They’ve doubled the workload, but he did get a pay raise so silver lining. He mentions how he’s gotten a few more plants and a pet snake and everything in between. It’s been awhile since they’ve been able to speak. Even texting has become difficult because of late nights for Crowley. 

While listening to his best friend, Aziraphale starts feeling guilty. He’s rethinking everything. Maybe now isn’t such a good time to tell Crowley how he feels. He’s caught up in work and he’d hate to add the stress of a relationship to his dearest friend. _It’s fine,_ he thinks. _I’ll tell him some other day. I’m gonna be here for a long time anyway. Today I’ll just surprise him with my move._

“Back to you though,” Crowley cuts into Aziraphale’s thoughts. “I can’t believe you’re here. Maybe I can rearrange my schedule. Not sure how really, but I can try. How long are you gonna be here? Just for the weekend or what’s going on?” He’s out of breath, but he can’t help being so delighted that his best friend is actually here, sitting in front of him. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk about. I got a job, Crowley, in Soho. I live there too.”

“What are you saying, Aziraphale?” Crowley needs to hear the words. He’s missed getting to see Aziraphale whenever he wants. 

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m back. Forever,” he says with a big smile. Crowley jumps up out of his seat. 

“Really? Oh angel, that makes me so happy! We’ll get to see each other all the time again. Just like before!” Aziraphale is about to say that he agrees when Crowley looks at his watch. 

“Shit. Sorry angel, but I have to go.” 

“Oh right. Quick lunch indeed.” He looks at their barely touched food.

They pay the bill and walk outside and before they go about their days, Crowley turns to him and asks, “What about we meet up sometime this weekend?” He has a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Sounds good, dear.”

“Great. I’ll text you later, angel. I really have to go now.” 

“Have a good day.” Crowley waves at him and they both go their separate ways.

\-----------------------------

Time slips away from the two of them. At first they would see each other frequently, picking up where they left off before Aziraphale moved away. But over the years, they both became more and more busy. 

Aziraphale eventually became manager at the bookshop. The owner only came in once a week, but it was Aziraphale that did most of the work at this point. He did have some assistants come in to help run the shop when he had a restoration to do or when he needed to travel to pick up books from estates and auctions. Six years after Aziraphale started working there, the owner decided it was time to retire. He turned the business over to Aziraphale. Now the shop is his. A real dream come true. 

Crowley has worked his way up the company he works for. All the bosses love him there much to the dismay of his coworkers. He could have gone even higher, but he was happy to become the Content Strategist. He worked long hours some days, including Saturdays. He loves his job, but it does take a lot out of him.

It’s now only twice a month that they see each other. Birthdays and big accomplishments being the exception. On their birthdays, they go out that day no matter what. For big accomplishments they made plans to meet up that weekend and would celebrate late into the night. Despite the fact they keep in contact through late night phone calls and texts, the two rarely have the time to see each other anymore. Neither knowing that both think about the other constantly. That they both wish the other had more time to spend with them. That even though they are both busy people, it would be nice to come home to the other and talk about the day. Wouldn’t it just be nice if the other knew?

Crowley's been slammed with work as there is a deadline approaching and it’s been all hands on deck. He and Aziraphale haven’t seen each other in nearly two months. He looks through the calendar on his phone seeing if there is a day he can just take off or even leave work early for one evening and ask his best friend to have dinner with him. He notices that he actually could leave work early tonight! He smiles to himself. He’ll ask Aziraphale to meet him somewhere. The park maybe. Angel loves the park and seeing the ducks. He scrolls through his contacts and finds Aziraphale. He pushes the call button and waits.

Aziraphale is currently lost in a book when he feels his phone vibrating. Digging through his pocket to find the phone, he finally has it in his hands. He looks at who could be calling and smiles. It’s been a few days since Crowley has called him. Even longer since they saw each other. Nope. Best not to think of that. It’s lovely they still have the chance to talk near every day. He sighs and answers the call. 

“Hello Crowley.”

“Angel! How are you?” 

“I’m just fine, dear. How are you?” He looks over at the wall clock. “Aren’t you at work right now?” 

“Yes, but that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I actually have some free time this evening. Around seven. Would you like to meet up at say...St. James’ Park?” 

“Yes!” Aziraphale near shouts with enthusiasm. “I would really enjoy that. We’ll meet at the usual spot then?”

“That would be perfect, angel. I’ll see you at seven,” Crowley says softly.

“Good. I’ll see you then, Crowley.” 

\----------------------------------

When Aziraphale gets to the park, the sun is barely in the sky. He makes his way over to their usual bench and spots Crowley in his normal fashion. His scarf bundled tightly against his neck, along with his long black trench coat and from what Aziraphale can see is his usual grey work suit if the dark grey trousers are anything to go by. He looks up at Crowley’s face and knows that if he could see his eyes, he would look exhausted. But of course, he’s wearing sunglasses which just makes him look put together and possibly like he’s about to go _in_ for work. Aziraphale shakes his head and is standing directly in front of his best friend.

“Hello dear.”

“Hey angel. It’s good to finally see you again,” he says with a lopsided smile. 

“And you as well. How was work today?” Aziraphale asks while sitting down. 

“The usual. Still bloody busy. I was happy that I saw I could take this evening off.” He looks over at Aziraphale, “What about you? Still not selling anything?” Aziraphale tuts. 

“I sell things, thank you very much.”

“Sure you do, angel. Those uni students still coming by?”

“Yes actually! It’s so lovely to talk with them. So much has changed since we were in school you know. And a lot of textbooks can be found online nowadays that they never need a physical copy. Though not all of the books of course, so they appreciate getting the chance to look through mine.”

“That would have been great. Would have never stepped in the damn library if I could just find the books online.” Aziraphale smacks his arm while Crowley laughs. “Come on, angel. I think I saw a cart selling some warm drinks when I walked in.”

They make their way over to the cart and see that it has coffee, hot cocoa, and hot cider to purchase. Aziraphale predictably gets his cocoa as Crowley knew he would. But instead of his usual coffee, he gets a cider. 

“Cider? I’m surprised, dear.”

“I like to change it up.” Crowley grins. “Like keeping you on your toes.”

The two pay for their drinks and decide to take a walk through the park. They talk about anything and everything. After about an hour passes, Aziraphale proposes they go back to his flat and continue the evening there out of the cold November weather.

They make it to the shop and walk around to the back of the building to the stairs leading up to the flat above the shop. Once inside, Aziraphale makes to start up the fireplace all while he tries not thinking about how intimate this evening is turning out to be. The feelings he’s repressed over the years are there, but he pushes them down once again and refuses to acknowledge it. Now is not the time. Once the fire is started he goes to ask Crowley what he wants to drink when he notices what Crowley is actually wearing. Instead of his button-up shirt and tie that he normally wears with his formal dark grey trousers, he’s wearing a soft looking black sweater. A sweater that looks exactly like the one he gave Crowley years ago as a birthday gift. He figured Crowley would never wear it. He’s never seen it since he gave it to his friend. That’s when the battle with his feelings is over. They’ve clawed their way back into his heart and all he can do is stare at Crowley. There is just something about this ensemble that is messing with his head.

Crowley, of course, notices and asks, “You all right?”

“What? Oh. Yes, jolly good,” he says kind of dazed.

“Are you sure? You look like you’ve seen a ghost, angel,” he says while placing a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale flinches a little at the touch, but Crowley does not move. In fact, when did he get so close? He looks up and sees himself reflected back in dark glasses and that’s when it happens.

Crowley is starting to worry about Aziraphale when he doesn’t answer, but then he finds Aziraphale’s lips on his own. His arms automatically wrap around the blond’s waist. That seems to be when Aziraphale realizes what he’s done. He immediately pulls away much to Crowley’s displeasure.

“Angel!” He says harsher than he meant. He finally got to kiss Aziraphale and he pulled away.

“I’m so sorry, Crowley. I shouldn’t have done that.” He can’t look at his friend. Why did he have to wear that stupid sweater today of all days? 

“I’m not sorry. In fact I’d like to kiss you again.” Aziraphale can’t believe his ears. Crowley can’t mean that. He can’t mean that. Aziraphale must have said that last part out loud because the next thing he hears is, “I do mean it.” He then feels a hand tilt his head up, but he’s still refusing to look at Crowley. “Angel, look at me. I promise I meant it. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for years now.” Aziraphale’s eyes snap up.

“Truly?” Crowley smiles softly and nods. And when he leans down to kiss Aziraphale, the blond wraps his arms around Crowley's neck. The kiss feels like it lasts an eternity by the time they pull away breathless. 

“You know my dear, I’ve, uh, wanted to do that for a while now too.”

“Yeah? How long?” Whatever the answer is, Crowley did not expect the one he received. 

“Since our first study session I should think.” Crowley takes his glasses off and stares.

“Our first— that was nearly 15 years ago, angel!” Aziraphale bites his lip.

“Well, yes, I know how long it’s been.” Might as well tell him everything now. In for a penny, in for a pound. “I’ve fancied you a long time, Crowley. I’ve loved you for a while too.” He takes a deep breath. “I’d also like to think you maybe fancy me as well. Judging by that kiss at least,” Aziraphale smirks. 

“Angel, and I mean this in the nicest way, you are so stupid. Of _course_ I bloody fancy you. I’ve been trying to tell you for years now, but I could never find the right time”

“Oh, really?” 

“Yes, angel. Look, I never really liked being close to anyone and didn’t even want a roommate back in uni, but there was something about you and the way you kept talking to me even after I brushed you off that made me think ‘he’s different’ from anyone else I knew. And before I knew it, I loved you, but you left. I didn’t know how to tell you then.” He takes Aziraphale's hands and presses a kiss to each one. “But I’ll tell you now. I love you, Aziraphale Fell.” 

With tears running down his face and a big smile, Aziraphale proudly states, “I love you too, Anthony J. Crowley.”

The two of them spend the rest of the evening and most of the night talking about their feelings from way back when. It put a lot of things in retrospect for them. The topic of dating officially comes up. Aziraphale and Crowley both know they are very busy and it’s a terrible feeling when they can’t see each other as much as they want, but they are going to make a relationship work. 

Now that it’s more than welcome, Aziraphale prepares dinner for Crowley at his Mayfair flat and stays the night just so he can make his love’s coffee in the morning. Even if it’s drunk in a rush out the front door. Crowley can now come by the bookshop and Aziraphale’s flat after work. Whether it’s in time for dinner or late at night when he climbs in bed behind Aziraphale and snuggle until work the next morning. It’ll work out. It always does when it comes to these two. 

**A Couple of Years Later**

After Crowley and Aziraphale get together and make it through the busiest time of their careers, they decide to move into Crowley’s flat together. Aziraphale rents out his old flat above the bookshop to his good friend and work associate, Newton Pulsifer. Plus, Newton knows how to open the shop on his own in case Aziraphale is running late for whatever reason. 

It’s wonderful living together even if it’s only been 3 days since Aziraphale officially moved in. Splashes of blues and creams with black, red and grey in the wardrobe. Books mixed in with the plants and of course Crowley’s pet snake, Eden. She wasn’t too sure of Aziraphale at first, but she’s warmed up to him now. The clock shows 7:45 a.m. Crowley is about to leave for work when Aziraphale stops him and asks if he’s forgotten anything. Crowley stops and thinks what he could be forgetting and then he realizes. Smiling, he leans down and gives Aziraphale a kiss. Aziraphale looks away turning red and opens his hand. Crowley looks down at the open hand to see his keys. Oh. That’s what he forgot. 

“I meant these, but thank you dearest.” Crowley grabs the keys and kisses Aziraphale one more time. 

“Thank you, angel. Ciao,” and he’s out the door. Aziraphale just stands there, staring at the door with a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos. They mean a lot to me and put the biggest smile on my face. <3
> 
> If you want to chat or send me prompt ideas come bother me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
